warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
No Goodbyes- The Story of Blossom and Shine
I am kind of bored so I am gonna make a fanfic about what I would do in a situation like this: death of a close loved one. This is about Shine (Full name is Redshine), and her mother, Blossom (Full name Orangeblossom). (I don't really know how I would react so I am just going to take a far-off guess) Chapter One She was sick. Very sick. All she did was sit in her nest in the medicine den, coughing and spluttering while her mate, my father, Cinderfall sat patting her back and cleaning her dull almost lifeless white pelt. I remember the good times we had together, her snuggling me on the night of my very first thunderstorm, her cleaning me when I fell in a mudpuddle while prancing around with my best friend- now my mate- Yarrowfoot. All I could do was whisper encouraging words in her ears and hope with all my heart that she would get better. I knew that she wouldn't though. One sunhigh day at camp I was wandering into the medicine den hopelessly. I saw my father and the medicine cat- Raindrop- whispering in hushed tones to each other, eyes filled with grief. "What's going on?" I demanded crossly. Cinderfall turned towards me, face grim and dull. "Let's get your brother and go swimming." I was confused. Swiming? Why now? We were RiverClan but when your mother is lying in her deathbed you don't want to go swimming... "Um...okay," I took a glance at my mother, sleeping in her nest of moss and soft downy feathers. My eyes were tired and I wanted to go back and curl up in my nest and weep like I did every night since my mother got sick. But, I obeyed (For once) and padded out of the den to fetch my brother- Nightrain- to go swimming with my father. Swimming was my favorite activity and I was the fastest swimmer in the Clan, but for StarClan's sake, why swim now. My brother was curled up on the rocks at the edge of camp, the big sharp ones. I had no idea why, so whenever I asked he just said that he liked that spot. "Nightrain?" I squeaked. The bigger tom lifted his broad head and shook the leaves/pine needles out of his long tabby fur. His face formed into a snarl. 'What do you need you piece of fox-dung?" Nightrain spat. "Er- Cinderfall wants us to come swimming with him for a while..." I slumped down so I wouldn't look like a challenge. The last thing I needed was to get in a fight with my big brother. But even he couldn't disobey Cinderfall. He pulled himself to his paws, shaking bits of...stuff out of his fur. "Let's go flea-face." I didn't even wince but stalked over to my father who was waiting at the camp entrance. "Hurry, let's get there before the sun gets any lower." my father urged. I nodded, then followed slowly with Nightrain stalking behind me. Soon, we reached the lake. I didn't pay much attention to the walk so I will not describe it but what I will say was that my feet were tired. My father stopped and flung himself into the cool waters that were lapping at the shore. He began splashing around playfully, soon, me and Nightrain also joined, swimming and splashing around. All of the anger and sadness turned into joy and happiness. Some apprentices were watching from the bank, hiding giggles. I raised a paw and brought it down on the water with all my might, soaking the two apprentices. They laughed and jumped into the refreshing water. "Nightrain... Redshine.. I have something to tell you." My father trudged out of the water and onto the banks sand. "She's dead."